A basic design for a rivet-type fastener includes a body that is inserted into aligned openings in first and second articles. The fastener body includes a collar or head larger than the openings in the articles, and deflectable portions that yield as the body is inserted through the openings and rebound when fully through the openings. The articles to be secured by the fastener are sandwiched between the collar and the rebounded deflectable portions. A pin of the fastener is inserted into and retained by the body after the body is seated in place in the articles. The pin wedges against the deflectable portions of the body to secure the body in place, and may include still further deflectable elements to increase the retention force of the fastener. Fasteners of this type have been used advantageously and are accepted in many applications. However, such fasteners are not without inadequacies and deficiencies for some uses and applications.
In some known rivet fasteners the body and pin are independent components, completely separate from one another before installation. In other known rivet fasteners, the body and pin having a preinstalled position in which the pin is held in the body but does not interfere with installation of the body in a work piece. After the body is inserted, the pin is driven into its final position. For many applications and uses, rivet fasteners of this basic type provide few difficulties. The body is first inserted and seated in place by pushing on the head of the body. Once the body is fully seated, the pin is inserted and the head of the pin is pushed until the pin two is fully seated in the body. It is known to provide the head of the body and the head of the pin of substantially the same size. It is also known in some applications to provide the fastener in a channel or in a shallow well or cavity to conceal and/or protect the heads of the body and the pin. While the channel or well is of sufficient size to receive the heads it can be sometimes cumbersome to manipulate the pin for insertion into the recessed head of the body. Particularly when the fastener is relatively short so that the shank of the pin is relatively short an installer attempting to position the pin in the body can be hindered by the edge of the channel or well in which the fastener is positioned. This can substantially slow installation if the pin is dropped and a second pin must be obtained or the first pin found before installation can be completed.
Accordingly, it is desirable and advantageous to provide a rivet fastener including a body and pin that are more easily manipulated within a restricted installation area.